


Тщательный выбор

by Fuprika (allkinkypro)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Damian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkinkypro/pseuds/Fuprika
Summary: На первую течку Дэмиан решил выбрать самого достойного альфу. В том смысле, что его достоинство должно быть достойным первой течки Дэминана.





	Тщательный выбор

На первую течку Дэмиан решил выбрать самого достойного альфу. В том смысле, что его достоинство должно быть достойным первой течки Дэминана. О чем он не преминул сообщить на семейном обеде в честь Дня Благодарения, заслужив шокированные лица типа-братьев, по его отредактированному мнению, и подавившегося Бэтмена, чем заслужил укоряющий жест от Альфреда и усмешку от Джейсона.

Впрочем, пока старшие жители дома безнадежно пытались утешить друг друга ностальгией (Альфред) и бурбоном (Брюс), наследники империи Уэйна засели в бэт-пещере, переваривая информацию в более рациональном пути.

Беседа Дика, Джейсона и Тима о грядущей течке Дэмиана отлично передавала выводы и предположения стенограммой, кою тот самый младший Уэйн воспользовался спустя пару часов после дежурства.

\- Кто настолько безбашенный, чтобы согласиться?

\- Кто вообще сможет с ним справиться?

\- Кому можно доверить, чтобы он не навредил Дэми?

\- Кого одобрит Брюс?

\- Коннер? Барт? Бистбой?

\- Колин?

\- Уолли? Гар?

\- Парни, Дэмиан уже сделал выбор...

\- Джей, ты что-то знаешь?

\- Только тебе скажи, Дики, и ты все испортишь…

\- Неправда! Тим, заступись за меня!

\- Я не привык врать.

\- Заменыш, тебе даже слепой не поверит.

От изучения глупейшего диалога в его жизни, Дэмиана отвлек стук в дверь. Окна на мониторе мигом сменились рутинной проверкой преступных баз, пока дворецкий размеренно, отточено и скрупулезно расставлял ранний завтрак рядом с компьютером. 

\- Пэниурт, будь любезен, не допускай никого в мои покои на остаток ночи, - провозгласил младший Уэйн в спину уходящего Альфреда.

\- Как пожелаете, Мастер Дэмиан, - кивнул дворецкий и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Иногда даже от псевдо-родственных идиотов может быть польза.

***

Странные вопросы от Бэт-семьи не были для Роя в новинку. Мрачные и нелюдимые последователи Большой Летучей Мыши всегда казались не от мира сего со своей странной тягой к темным местам и секретности.

В какой-то момент Уэйны будто сошли с ума. Слишком радостные ремарки Дика, широкие ухмылки Джейсона, косые взгляды Тима – все кричало о какой-то затевающейся против него аферы или прогрессирующей шизофрении. Но на чем-то определенном Харпер так и не остановился, пожав плечами на странное поведение, и попытался жить дальше.

В конце очередной «странной» недели пришел вызов посреди ночи. И Рой нисколько не медлил, пялясь на удивительную надпись на коммуникаторе – «демоненок». Хмыкнув для проформы, стрелок, как всегда, отбросил подозрение и ответил.

\- Арсенал, прошу содействия, - тут же отозвался динамик хриплым баритоном.

\- Эм... Робин?

\- Холи-плаза, номер 708.

\- Что? Отель? Робин! Прием! 

Не переставая отправлять стресс-сигналы в эфир, Харпер достиг крыши высотного здания в рекордные четверть часа. Никто на запрос из Бэт-клана так и не ответил, поэтому Рой принял решение идти на подмогу самому. С Дэмианом происходила понастоящему безвыходная чертовщина, если на помощь годился даже Рой. И не то, чтобы у него была заниженная самооценка… Крылатого кровососа на его костюме не водилось.

Пару раз у младшего Уэйна уже происходили ситуации, из которых по совпадению вытаскивал находившийся поблизости Арсенал. Но за правило принималась аксиома, что хотя бы один из носящих знак летучей мыши всегда находился где-то неподалеку. Однако бывали и исключения. Как и сейчас.

Подключившись к системе наблюдения через кабель на крыше, Харпер не нашел ни одного признака неприятностей или других противозаконных действий, но это не означало ровным счетом ничего. Многие из злодеев умело обращались с цифровыми устройствами или просто хорошо скрывали следы своего присутствия. Но сигнал о помощи был и содержал в себе вполне точные координаты. 

Ведомый чувством кошмарной ностальгии, когда он впервые услышал об обстоятельствах смерти второго Робина, Рой не стал мешкать и бросился вниз, спускаясь на стропах по зеркальной стене из окон. Достигнув нужного этажа, он незаметно подкрался к стеклам номера 708 и замер, наблюдая за пустой спальней. Внутри не было ни души. Но, опять же, это ничего не значило. Паранойя в геройском деле - полезная штука, и Харпер без задней мысли поддался ей всем умом.

Неслышимо в ночной тьме Арсенал скользнул тенью в приоткрытое кем-то окно. Вполне возможно специально, ведомый в ловушку, но единственное, что оставалось, это выставить лук на изготовку перед собой и молиться, чтобы с Робином не приключилось ничего страшного. Он итак переволновался за последние полчаса после того, как принял странное сообщение.

\- Ты долго.

Внезапно раздавшийся голос из тени застал Харпера врасплох, но каким-то чудом пальцы не спустили тетиву, отправив убойную стрелу в знакомую фигуру. Скинув капюшон, на него воззрился Робин через блеклые стекла лишенного эмоций лица.

\- Какова ситуация? Где враги?

\- Здесь никого нет, кроме нас. А ситуация довольно критична, иначе я бы тебя не позвал.

Наконец, оторвав взгляд от сканирования помещения, Рой сконцентрировал внимание на младшем герое. Тот, ни капли не стесняясь, повернул ногу так, что глазам стало видимо темное пятно на внутренней стороне бедер. Позволив себе вздохнуть полной грудью, Харпер, наконец, уловил приторный запах корицы с освежающим морозом мяты. Даже через фильтры в носу.

\- Оу, - ошеломленный на миг Арсенал отстступил. - Все понял. Не повезло тебе, чувак. Закончились подавители? Извини, я с собой не ношу. Как-то без надобности. Но без проблем подкину тебя до Бэт-пещеры. В целости и сохранности.

\- Я там, где и должен быть.

\- Ясно, - Рою всегда было трудно разговаривать с младшим Уэйном. Даже труднее, чем с Тимом и Брюсом. Первый был просто умнее, а другой - молчаливее, но Харпер всегда понимал, чего от них ожидать. А с Робином с самого начала было тяжело. В общем, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. - Тогда зачем ты позвал меня?

\- Я принял решение, что мою первую течку моим партнером будешь ты.

\- Ладно... - бездумно ответил Харпер, но тут же вскинулся. - Нет, постой! Ничего не ладно!

\- Ты имеешь что-то против?

\- Да! И довольно много!

\- Мда? Назови свои аргументы.

\- Ты-ты-ты... Во-первых, ты - Робин! Брюс мне голову снесет, если я даже подступлюсь к тебе с такими намерениями...

\- Отец не против.

\- И я даже не думал об этом! Ты же младше меня на двадцать...

\- Десять.

\- ...лет! И то, что ты презентовался омегой, еще не значит, что я, как альфа, буду двигаться в этом направлении.

\- Значит, ты сомневаешься в моей сексуальной привлекательности. Что ж, давай проверим.

\- Тем более, ты еще совсем ребенок! Шестнадцать лет – это не возраст, чтобы…

И ту же секунду началось что-то странное. Робин, беззаботно скинув плащ, начал отточенными и привычными движениями разоблачаться из своей формы. Тяжелые ботинки, способные ломать доски и кости, пояс с тысячами мелочей и техно-примочек, ушитый кевларом красный жилет, а за ним и зеленые трико небрежной кучей остались лежать на полу.

\- Окей, уже не ребенок... - прохрипел Рой, глядя на статную фигуру младшего Уэйна в одном нижнем белье.

Будь у Дэмиана жизнь обычного шестнадцатилетнего подростка, то Харпер не взглянул на него даже вскользь, но героическое ремесло с самого детства ковала из Робина привлекательного парня, готового спустя несколько лет стать выдающимся по красоте мужчиной. Раньше у него даже мысли не мелькало, чтобы оценить последнего Робина в этом плане. Тот всегда был мелким демоном, словно вихрь, кружившим вокруг своих жертв, постоянно скрываясь в тени. Форма и амуниция априори превращали людей в масках в живые танки, но Рой и не догадывался, что под броней у бывшего аль Гула за эти годы скомпоновалось привлекательное тело.

Лучшие гены родителей, тяжелейшие тренировки и лишенная покоя ночная жизнь сделали из злобного коротышки гибкого, сильного виджиланте. Широкие плечи и узкий таз, резкие трещины контуров мышц и бугрящиеся силой конечности. Смуглая кожа с частыми блеклыми полосами шрамов едва ли портила картину, а лишь дополняла историей грациозное тело.

Дэмиан, как и старший Уэйн, был очевидно красив, иначе Брюс не слыл бы на страницах СМИ настоящим плейбоем. Даже просто стоя посреди полутемной спальни номера в отеле, Робин концентрировал внимание на себе каким-то животным магнетизмом. И то, что он презентовался омегой, было и трагедией, и радостью в одно и то же время.

\- Извини, что ты сказал?

\- Судя по твоей реакции, ответ на вопрос о моей привлекательности отпадает, - довольно хмыкнув, декламировал Дэмиан и шагнул в сторону гостя.

\- Погоди-погоди! - замахал руками Рой, невольно отступая от Робина. - Меня же казнит вся твоя семья, если я до тебя дотронусь! Брюс спрячет останки в своей пещере, и никто обо мне больше не вспомнит.

\- Твои шутки, Арсенал, перестали смешить меня уже как лет пять, - сдерживая ухмылку, продолжил Дэмиан.

\- Правда? Наверно, мне показалось, как пару месяцев назад кто-то ржал над потолком, когда Джей нацепил свой шлем с ушками, - ехидно ответил Рой, наблюдая, как мелькает белая полоска зубов в сдержанной улыбке на лице младшего Уэйна.

\- Это было глупо, даже для тебя! - взорвался тот, возведя руки к потолку. - И меня там не было, не забывай!

\- Как скажешь, демоненок.

\- Тебе прекрасно известно, что я отрекся от имени аль Гул давным-давно и твои инсинуации о моем родстве с Рас аль Гулом...

\- Нет, я не об этом. Ты явно не из этого мира...

Рой всегда тушевался перед симпатичными людьми, когда с ним пытались флиртовать. Так было со Старфайер, когда они начинали встречаться, так было и с Джеем в моменты постадреналирового отката. Да почти со всеми, чья красота ярко выделялась среди толпы, Харпер опешивал. Точно так же его тело парализовало, едва Дэмиан подступил к нему вплотную.

Макушка Робина едва ровнялась подбородку, отчего Рою пришлось невольно опустить взгляд вниз. Дэмиан, оставив между ними лишь считанные дюймы, начал деловито расстегивать штаны гостя. Харпер только издал какой-то невразумительный звук, ошеломленный смелостью и беспардонностью парня, но не воспротивился. Совсем скоро ткань вместе с поясной разгрузкой спустилась до середины бедер вместе с бельем, представляя на вид полувозбужденный член.

Кровь горела от запаха текущего омеги, отчего возбуждение все быстрее и быстрее наполняла ствол желанием.

\- Значит, правда... - выдохнул Уэйн, с трепетом обхватывая достоинство Арсенала.

\- Да, у меня нестандартный... - словно в оправдании, выговорил Харпер.

\- Здоровенный, - заключил Дэмиан, заставляя щеки стрелка невольно вспыхнуть.

\- Не такой уж и большой...

\- Гигантский, - вторил Робин. - Пальцы едва смыкаются, видишь?

Опустив взгляд, Рой тут же пожалел об этом. Ни сколько не стесняясь, омега крутил член в своих руках, на фоне которых он действительно казался громадным. Головка открылась уже полностью, выдавливая наружу капли смазки. Ступор стремительно замещался волевым терпением, которое только и удерживала альфу от того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то.

\- Дэми, по-прежнему хочешь этого?

Уловив странные нотки в голосе Харпера, Уэйн поднял голову и молчаливо пялился в его лицо пару мгновений. Затем с силой сжал пальцы и провел ладонью по члену, вызывая дрожь у альфы. Наконец, видимо, удостоверившись результатом своих действий, омега уверенно и однозначно кивнул.

В тот же миг Рой подхватил парня подмышки и поднял вверх. Тот сообразил мгновенно и обернул лодыжки вокруг его талии. Поцелуй получился жадным, мокрым и жестким. Дэмиан, проявляя свою горячую натуру, терся всем телом в нетерпении о зажатый между ними член, пока Харпер слепо отступал к кровати.

\- Ты знаешь, что мы будем делать? - спросил Рой, сдерживая стон.

\- Я знаю 17 способов убить из этой позиции и еще 86, чтобы покалечить, поэтому не спрашивай меня, как работает репродуктивная система человека, - нетерпеливо затараторил Дэмиан на одном дыхании, чем вызвал улыбку.

\- Тычинки-пестики?

\- Член и задница! Давай живее, иначе я сам тебя трахну!

\- О, я не привередлив, демоненок. Но тебе явно нужна другая пилюля. Моя.

\- Ха-ха. Тодд номер два, - безэмоционально выдавил Уэйн с каменным лицом, но Харпер приберег все реплики на будущее, наконец, достигнув постели.

Повалившись вперед лицом, Рой даже не удивился, не услышав никаких пререканий. Придавленный телом Робин только вслух не призывал поторопиться, елозя по покрывалу и кусая все, до чего может дотянуться.

\- Готовился? Или тебя нужно растянуть?

\- Ничего не надо, Харпер! Вставь в меня уже свой член!

\- Но он побольше будет, чем обычные...

\- Я знаю, на что способно мое тело, а на что - нет. Живее!

\- Ладно-ладно. Сам попросил.

Приподнявшись на коленях, Рой с трудом приспустил трусы омеги, который не желал отцепляться и повис как коала на нем, и залез пальцами между ягодиц. Мышцы сфинктера практически не сопротивлялись вторжению, от чего Харпер удивился, а Дэмиан застонал.

\- И правда, можно попробовать сходу...

\- Я тебе ухо откушу, если ты еще раз что-то скажешь!

Со стуком захлопнув рот, Рой закатил глаза и направил себя в цель. Головка медленно, но без особого труда, прошла кольцо ануса, заставляя омегу окаменеть всем телом. Хотелось сказать что-то ободряющее и нежно, но помня о последней угрозе Дэмиана, альфа только стиснул зубы и стал погружаться внутрь. Закрыв глаза от удовольствия, он практически потерялся во времени, шаля от ощущения узости и жара, какого не испытывал уже очень давно.

Несмотря на эйфорию, Рой остановился на полпути и замер, всматриваясь в напряженную маску на лице омеги. Затем, неспешными движениями он начал двигаться по намеченной длине, ожидая протестов, но по блеклым стеклам, все также закрывающими глаза, что-то понять было невозможно. Но Дэмиан всегда больше говорил телом, поэтому на очередной толчок он извернулся и подался вперед, насаживаясь чуть ли не до конца. Оба застонали в унисон и застыли, переполненные ощущениями. 

Неожиданно тело под Роем расслабилось, заставляя вернуть взгляд на Робина. Тот ничего не сказал, вместо этого, зарывшись языком в чужой рот. Инстинктивно сделав резкий толчок, Харпер тут же почувствовал, как в ответ омега лишь яростнее вторгался внутрь, будто пытаясь дотянуться до горла. Намек был тут же подхвачен без лишней мысли, и Рой сорвался с места, наполняя номер отеля влажными шлепками.

Руки сами подхватили сильные колени, меняя угол проникновения и вырывая из Робина довольный стон. Приободренный реакцией расслабленного подчинившегося тела альфа гортанно зарычал и задвигался с новой силой. Дэмиан потерял всякий самоконтроль, а только бессовестно и громко стонал, цепляясь за плечи и голову Харпера, наверняка, оставляя следы. Но Рой только смелел от таких знаков, заколачиваясь в мокрый вход со всей силы. 

Знаменитая выносливость и стойкость членов бэт-клана слыла легендарной среди всех героев, метов и обычных людей, и перед глазами стрелка стали появляться фантазии о том, как в будущем можно было бы применить навыки и умения ночного виджиланте. Однако тело сдалось раньше, канувшее в оргазм без всякого предупреждения.

Едва ощутив знакомую неудержимую волну наслаждения, Рой попытался отстраниться и не допустить вязки, но в итоге только протащил Дэмиана полкровати. Неподалеку от основания быстро наливалась полость, затрудняя движения члена, но омега был непоколебим.

\- Я хочу узел, Харпер. И никто не встанет у меня на пути!

\- Дэми, без резинки ты можешь залететь...

\- Узел, Рой! Живо!

Словно безмозглый солдат, тот подчинился, наваливаясь на Дэмиана всем весом и притираясь вплотную. Рассудок исчез, оставляя лишь палитру ощущений, от которых свело мышцы всего тела, пока зажатый в нутре член изливался бесконечными потоками семени. Дрожащий под ним Робин буквально завыл, кончая на живот.

Тут же Рой почувствовал, как внутри забурлило нестерпимое желание пометить свое. Обнажив клыки, он подался вперед, к смуглому плечу, чтобы оставить печать принадлежности.

\- Тц, - с досадой послышалось снизу. В тот же миг в шею что-то укололо, и мир исчез во тьме.

Когда в окна номера постучались первые лучи рассвета, спящего под действием снотворного стрелка ждала короткая записка на аккуратно сложенной форме с оружием.

«Благодарю за содействие с надеждой на сотрудничество. Робин»


End file.
